This invention relates to a novel disposable container, and in particular to one which may be disposed of after use and collapsible thereby enabling it to be carried conveniently.
Presently, all kinds of cups including paper cups, plastic cups, porcelain cups, glasses, stainless cups, etc., have fixed shapes. In short, they cannot be reduced in volume even when not in use. Thus, they will occupy large amount of space in conveyance and therefore, will have high cost of transportation. Furthermore, they are easily broken during transportation. In other words, it is inconvenient to carry about for picnic, outing, travelling, etc.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved disposable container which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.